


kiss kiss

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke kiss because it's a sign of affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i love kids and muke and i love writing this iM SORRY bUT ITS SO CUTE

luke wrinkles his nose in disgust when he watches the boy and the girl on the television kissing. it's gross.

"michael!" he covers his eyes quickly. "change the channel! it's so disgusting."

the green-eyed watches with furrowed eyebrows the screen that is now showing the girl running with a smile on her face. "what's wrong with it?" 

"they kissed." he says, looking at his friend. "that's so gross."

"i don't think it's gross." michael admits. "mom says that kissing it's a sign of affection."

" _a sign of affection_? what's that?" he asks, confused.

"it's when you show someone that you love them." michael explains, returning his attention to the movie.

"oh... michael?"

"mhm?"

"boys can kiss boys too, right?"

"i don't know, i guess so. if they love each other a lot."

"we should kiss. to show each other we love each other _a lot_." luke suggests, smiling.

michael nods his head, "okay."

luke leans in, and shuts his eyes. michael does too. he's seen it people doing it on the shows his mom likes to watch, he doesn't understand _why_ do they close their eyes but there's so many things michael doesn't understands so it doesn't really matter.

michael feels luke's lips on his own and it's just a second, then they are back into their places.

luke smiles at him, blushing, and michael smiles back, cheeks heating up.

luke thinks that maybe kissing it's not _that_ gross.


End file.
